


【维勇】同沦

by Five_am



Category: yuri on ice
Genre: M/M, 囚犯x狱警, 浴室play, 监狱play
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 13:27:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17224898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Five_am/pseuds/Five_am
Summary: ——我只是您心甘情愿的囚徒而已。——我们将互相舔舐我们为彼此留下的伤口。





	【维勇】同沦

那个男人有一头银色的长发。

胜生勇利试图忽略这一点，但很快，他意识到他做不到。

“见鬼的地方。”睡在他下铺的另一名狱警翻了个身，在睡梦中嘟囔了一声。那是池田，一个中年秃顶的老家伙，在这个枯燥繁琐又没什么薪水的岗位上干了二十多年，没有一天停止过抱怨，从白天到夜晚梦中。

胜生无法责备池田用奇怪的梦呓和雷鸣般的鼾声搅扰他的浅眠，他习惯了休息时依然不曾松懈的警觉及其必然伴随的彻夜无眠，此外，他不能否认池田的抱怨——除了陈尸遍野的战场，确实没有什么比这更糟糕的地方了。

狱警们的生活条件比囚犯好不了多少，和囚室同等规格的四人间，几乎不存在的通风口，吱呀作响的铁架床以及浑浊腐臭的空气——有时他觉得这就是这个被外界遗忘的角落里生命逐渐腐化的气味。

他轻轻地坐起了身，从上铺翻身下去，没有惊动到睡得正熟的池田。深夜的走廊里寂寂无声，一扇扇黑洞洞的铁窗里躺着一团团一动不动的黑影。胜生知道他们大多醒着，这些每夜与死亡交颈而卧的战俘与重犯和他一样都是惯于昼伏夜出的生物。狭窄的过道向黑暗中延伸，他并未刻意掩盖脚步声，靴子与水泥地碰撞的冰冷声音让这黑暗里的通道仿佛永远没有尽头。

但尽头确实是存在的，他停在走廊最深处的单人囚室前，借着头顶小窗招进来的一方月光，可以透过铁栅隐约看见床上侧卧的人影。那个高大的斯拉夫男人背对着他，让他看不见那张脸阖着双眼的样子。

他只能看到那一头披散的长发，浸在墨似的黑夜里，只有发梢末端垂落在床沿，被月光染上它原本的银色。

胜生面无表情地注视着那个背影，不久，转身离开了。

这次他放轻了脚步。

 

他取了干净的衬衣，独自走向长廊的另一端。那里不设牢房，只有几个杂物间，以及一间囚犯和警卫们共用的浴室。

松动的木板门“吱”一声开了，在黑夜空荡的长廊里拖出长长的回音，像是要扯断人脆弱的神经。他褪去衣物，踏进排水不畅的淋浴间冰凉的积水里，空气中有股淡淡的潮湿的霉味。随后水声响起来，没有雾气——深夜，自然没有半个月才供应一次的热水。

气温还没有降到无法忍受的地步，他冲淋了一会儿就适应了水温。没有灯，积满水垢的瓷砖模糊地映出黑暗中他的身影。他对着那团模糊的影子望了许久，撩起了自己额前的碎发。

“吱——”一声长响，随后是有人涉积水而过的声音。胜生感到自己的身体紧绷起来。

水声停在这个隔间前。

他没有拉住那只剩半片的、形同虚设的帘子。

他感觉到体温的热度——那个人从背后抱上来。

胜生没有挣脱，而是沉声道：“你怎么出来的。”

耳边拂过轻笑时带动的气流，男人低沉的嗓音带着笑意贴耳响起：“是您让我出来的啊，长官。”

怀中揽着的身体又一次绷住了，男人似乎对这个反应很满意，把手臂收得更紧了，埋首贴着胜生的后颈，近乎低语：“是您在诱惑我。”

胜生似乎怔了一下，很快回过神，转身面对着男人，眉峰蹙起，却一言不发。

“我等了您很久。”男人的手抚过他的湿发，“如我预料，您今晚果然又来了……这次您在我的门前待了两分三十六秒。”

胜生咬住了下唇。

而男人则吻了上来。

“张嘴吧，长官。”他轻笑，“我知道你想要什么。”

“我想要什么？”

“我。”男人轻快地说道，满意地看到胜生的脸色又暗下去几分。

“您想要我，我从您的眼神里看到了。

“来吧，长官，我什么都给你。”

 

等胜生意识到的时候，男人的阴茎已经烙在他身体里了。

“维克托·尼基福罗夫。”他几乎是艰难地从牙缝里挤出了这个对别人而言过于拗口的名字。

“嗯，我在。”维克托在他鬓边落下一吻，“我很高兴您能记得我的名字，长官。

“您一定经常想起它，是吗？

“巡查的时候，整理文件的时候，夜晚一个人……”

男人重重地顶了一下，胜生发出一声急促的低喘。

“一个人自慰的时候，您会想到它吗？”

胜生死死地盯着面前，胸口剧烈起伏。他的后背抵着冰凉的瓷砖，双腿被男人架在腰侧，下身完全悬空。

“还是说……”男人又狠撞了一记，换来一声压抑着的闷哼，“在高潮的前一刻把这个名字喊出来？”

胜生按着他肩膀的手狠狠抓紧了，从喉底挤出一句近乎低吼的警告：“闭嘴。”

“是，长官。”维克托柔声说，又俯身含住了他的嘴唇，同时下身因为这个动作埋得更深。胜生吸了一口气，环在他腰上的大腿无意识地抽搐了一下。

他加快了动作，这让被压制的人再也控制不住了，被蛮力限制了自由的身体胡乱地挣动着，被堵住的口中发出抗拒的嗯唔声。

“乖。”维克托在怀中人窒息前结束了这个深吻，意犹未尽地舔了舔唇，“我会让您舒服的，长官。”

他的手抚摸过月色下显得过于苍白的胸膛，划过胜生肋下一处不平整的伤口。于是他抽身拉开一些距离，低头在那个黑暗中看不明晰的弹痕上吻了一下。

他的额头隔着薄薄的皮肤触碰另一个人的心跳——那样固执而有力的跳动着。他记得战火中被定义为敌人的身影，记得那颗子弹，从他引以为豪的枪膛里射出。现在他无比感激他失了手，那没有感情的金属没能夺去顽强的生命。

“我会让您快乐的，我发誓。”他小声喃喃着。

“我只是您心甘情愿的囚徒而已。”

胜生的挣扎因为伤口上过于温柔的触碰而停止了片刻，此后他再也没有机会说话了，因为男人进入了他的深处。陌生的快感很快淹没了他，他只能抬起一只手捂住自己的嘴，防止无法克制的呻吟倾泻而出。

“别这样，长官。”维克托吻上他的手背，粗重的呼吸穿过指隙擦过他的唇缝，“我想听到你的声音。”他强硬地掰开了那只手，放到自己肩头。胜生不得不环住他的脖子，挂在他身上急促地喘息。

“您不必自责的，长官。”维克托一边肏他一边在他额上落下细碎的吻，“您需要一点快乐，您需要我，而我非常乐意。”他退出来几分，掐住了胜生的腰，换了个角度又向那挺翘的臀瓣之间插进去。“这没什么不对。”

男人感觉到怀中的身体剧烈地颤抖——明明已经那么炙热，水汽都蒸干了，蒸腾出汗水。这反应很可爱，让他忍不住耸动腰身向更深处探索和挞伐。于是胜生哭出声音了。在寂静的、只有两人喘息声与接连不断的水声的破旧浴室里这样明显。他从喉底发出呜咽，更加刺激了男人的施虐欲。

“我不可能再放过你了，长官。”尼基福罗夫几乎是用了狠劲地捣了进去，胜生的哭腔在空荡的浴室里拖得很长。

“还不行哦，长官。”那是个意识恍惚的时刻，胜生发觉维克托腾出一只手摁住了他阴茎的顶端，尽管力道不大，他还是惊喘了一声，那失了支撑的一条腿几乎要顺着男人的窄腰滑下去。

这是差点杀了他的那个敌人。

这是他在深夜里交换呼吸和体液的情人。

如果他记得不错……他吃力地向前靠过去，男人十分体贴地放缓了冲撞的动作来配合他。他扯下男人上半身尚未脱下的囚服袖口，露出半边肩膀——那肩颈相接的地方，横亘着一条骇人的刀伤。

那是他留下的，在他以为自己生命快要结束的时候，他想过，至少要把这个人带走。

他的手指在上面缓缓拂过。像两只野兽，舔舐自己给彼此留下的伤口。

“再忍一会儿，长官。”维克托在他鼻尖轻轻啄了一下，握着他的要害继续征伐。

“你可以的，宝贝。”

胜生的防线彻底崩溃了，他像是彻底丢开了冷漠的伪装，眼中因为灭顶的快感滚下大颗泪来。“维克托……”他无意识地抽噎着，“不要了，不要……”维克托每一次碾过他体内最柔软处时他都会浑身颤栗，发软的四肢挣扎着缠住与他紧密相连的身体，像死死抓着翻涌的情潮里最后一根浮木。“停下，放过我……求你……”他说得越来越小声，最后只剩下断断续续的抽泣。

高潮来临的时候天光完全暗下来，应该是乌云遮住了仅有的月光。维克托闷哼了一声，并无犹豫地在胜生身体的最深处内射，同时他松开手，从掌心到下腹霎时湿黏一片。

胜生脱了力，缓缓地贴着瓷砖滑下来，无力地倚墙坐在堪堪没及脚背的冰凉积水里，性高潮过后温热的身体还在轻微地颤抖。他别过脸去，尽力不看面前依然站着的男人。

他眯着眼，眼帘上又隐隐亮起来。他迷茫地睁开眼睛，发觉是乌云散去，上方的小窗里又照进明亮的月光，正洒落在那人身上——及腰的银色长发滴着水，仿佛镀上月光的清辉。

那一刻他不是终年沉睡在阴暗角落里的囚徒，而是他唯一的神明。

胜生支撑着自己直起身子，却因为绵软酸痛的身体无法站立，只能跪在男人身前。这个高度下，他的面前正是男人优美的人鱼线、漂亮的胯骨，以及两腿间刚刚蛰伏下去的巨物。尽管发泄过一次，已经半软下去，但那沉甸甸的体积还是很可观，月光下带着湿润状态下晶莹的光……那是征服者赤裸裸的引诱，迫使他臣服，迫使他抛下一切俗世的羞耻心，被灼烧的冲动支配，向他的神明彻底进献出自己的全部。

胜生伸长了脖颈，以跪坐的姿势含住了眼前人的阴茎。

他的臀部微微抬起，先前被射进后穴里的液体顺着臀缝、自大腿内侧缓缓粘滞地滑下。他艰难地把舌头贴着覃状的头部缓缓旋转，依然酸软的腿根不住地战栗，让他几乎跪不住了。阴茎在口腔里以清晰可感地速度膨胀是过于陌生的体验，他扶着那东西吞得更深了一些，咽下一口腥咸的液体，开始小心翼翼地嘬弄。

他看不到维克托的脸，只能从口中的滚烫与耳边落下的粗重呼吸里判断自己的成果。维克托的一只手摁着他的肩，像是护住猎物防止逃跑的姿势，另一只在他潮湿的发丛里时轻时重地抚摸。突然男人手上发了力，扣住他的后脑向自己腿间按去，同时一挺腰把大半根阴茎都送进了他湿热的口腔，顶开喉部，冲撞在柔软的腔壁上，直接把他撞出了泪水。

喉部的肌肉剧烈地收缩，紧紧包覆着胀大的顶端。维克托也忍不住发出一声压抑的低喘，一抽身从他嘴里退了出去。

精液溅了他一脸。

后来维克托把他摁在地上也口出来一次，精液全都射在了那一头漂亮的银发里。

 

第二天池田是骂骂咧咧一个人出去巡查的。

“胜生那小子，倒是从战场上下来的呢，身体居然那么弱……值了两天班就发烧了。”他自言自语着，“不过也好，至少上头能给准个假，估计这会儿他也到家老婆孩子热被窝了吧。”

说到女人，池田就想到凌晨自己荒唐的梦——他梦见值班室里那破旧的铁架床混合着喘气声晃动着响了一夜。

他果然也需要一个假期。

他来到走廊的尽头，敲了敲单人囚房的铁栅。

“天亮了。”

里面的银发男人隔着栏杆向他微笑了一下。

“怪人。”池田嘀咕着，不安地握紧挂在腰间的钥匙，转身去下一间牢房了。

银发男人见他走了，才掀开并不十分温暖的被子，露出那张带着潮红的脸，在发烫的额头轻轻落下一个吻。

——现在，我们是彼此的囚笼了。

 

 

同沦·完


End file.
